


light of my life, fire of my loins

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: okay
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	light of my life, fire of my loins

ggvgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg  
huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujhbkjbuibiohinbhbjhm  
ftyvgyhbnkjiuytftfcvgnjytfyvgbnjuyvgbnjihu

**Author's Note:**

> hello


End file.
